The Secret of the Multiverse
by thebestoftherest
Summary: A unknown Ultimatrix appear and try to kill everyone, he has two sidekicks, and it up to Ben, Gwen, Kevin and a mysterious plumber to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

**The secret of the multiverse**

**I don't own Ben 10 or omniverse would never happen, it sucks, I like the artwork for the aliens because we can tell them apart, they seem to be unable to draw human beings heck if Omniverse was a spin off show about Aliens effected by Ben for good or for bad, helping people who for some reason the plumbers can't help, the be awesome. Heck having a forever knight teen wanting to redeem himself would be better.**

**Pointless filler: I love the sound ground control to Major Tom.**

**I made the idea myself I may or may not get help from Dimmension Traveler on this.**

**No one POV: Mr. Smoothie with the gang:**

Ben was having a smoothie, when he saw a report of a Humungousaur attacking the city adjacent to them.

Ben drove away from Julie game, it been a lot easier to come to her games since he decided to use his brain and an ID mask so no one bug him and he can walk around without any problem even if he can't drive or use credit card. Once he was alone he remove the ID mask, and started to drive to the city with Gwen (whoever the JJ Johnson rip-off in Ben 10 universe is) was reporting it, he has to be in hog Heaven, and then his helicopter was hit by a truck.

Kevin call Ben, telling him that the alien tech scanner is warning that another Ultimatrix is within a hundred miles, so this Humungousaur could be Albedo.

Kevin turned his car into battle mode the second they enter the city limit, and told Ben how to do that with his car.

They stop on a highway a few hundred yards away from Humungousaur, who turn into a dark cloth version of Ben with a black hoodie holding some kind of alien scythe while having a rifle on his back, a revolver in his a holster, and a bowie knife in the other side.

Ben went out of his car and was deciding which alien he was going to become, the person they believe to be Albedo did the same. The black clad Omnitrix user had a black Omnitrix grey Omnitrix and a black Omnitrix symbol. 'Albedo' chose Chromastone and Ben chose_Jetray. The evil Chromastone try to blow Ben car up, and was surprise when it didn't it didn't blow up. Ben tried to knock the doppelganger out by blasting, surprise, surprise it didn't work*. The evil Ultimatrix user absorbed the energy and started to destroy all buildings near him. _

Ben change form into Goop, meanwhile the other Ultimatrix user turn into Brainstorm. Goop tried to fly by the other Brainstorm but the Crab like alien used it electric blast Ben UFO anti-gravity device destroying it and leaving Ben defenseless. Gwen got out of the car and shot a beam of mana energy which the crab above Ben easily destroy before electrocuting the now liquid form Ben, causing the green hero to scream in pain, "AHH." Ben yelled.

Kevin rams the crab alien with his crab, not hurting Ben. Gwen pressed down on the Omnitrix symbol on Ben chest turning back into a human. "Thanks Gwen." Ben said.

"Welcome Ben." Gwen said, seeing Kevin get out of his car ready to beat the other Ultimatrix user.

The crab like alien transform into a vine like alien then let the symbol of his chest pop out pushing the symbol down before Kevin could stop him. The Ben _doppelganger_ change from a green and red vine like alien into a larger blue and brown tree like alien, swatting Kevin away like a bug.

Ben said, "It's Hero time." He press down on the button on his watch and turn into a white and yellow ball like alien, before he like the other push out the symbol and change into a cyan blue like alien with spikes on his back.

The other alien manage to smile at this, before he decided to use his powers to completely eradicate Kevin care with his fire bomb. Kevin try to move but his leg were stun so he couldn't move, Gwen wanted to help but some kind of poison dart hit her in the neck leaving the two Omnitrix users to fight between themselves.

The blue plant like alien smile as the real Ben said, "How does me turning into Waybig and knocking you into the next county sound."

"Sound good actually we can both turn into Ultimate Waybigs and see how many cities we can level before become humans again." The blue tree alien said.

Ben was actually afraid Albedo never been this insane before. "Albedo what happen, you're not a killer."

"That's not my name." The other alien said.

"I don't care who you are I am not going to let you hurt anyone ever again like you did to my friends." Ben yells as a blue _Cannonbolt.__This only made the evil Omnitrix user giggle evilly._

"How this I like you fight your best then I kill people close to you and then I kill you, of course I'll keep Yamamoto for myself."* The blue tree like alien said.

"You will not lay a finger on her, or anyone else." Ben yell slamming into his opponent with his alien shell a few dozen time until he was knock out cold.

"Nice good Tennyson." Kevin said, having his leg slowly get better so he can stand up and get the doppelganger of his friend, and get Gwen in the car.

What the heroes didn't know was two mysterious characters were watching from the sideline. The two dark figures were planning something evil, and sinister. The larger male shadow load a form of alien assault rifle and the other creating a grey energy bubble.

***Yeah I wanted him to be dumb like the real Ben from Original series – ultimate alien, but not with brain damage like omniverse. **

***Yes I do think they should've stay together, no I am never letting it go.**

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 interrogation

**The secret of the multiverse 2**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 or omniverse would never happen, it sucks, I like the artwork for the aliens because we can tell them apart, they seem to be unable to draw human beings heck if Omniverse was a spin off show about Aliens effected by Ben for good or for bad, helping people who for some reason the plumbers can't help, that be awesome. Heck having a forever knight teen wanting to redeem himself would be better.**

**I don't normally do one – few shot I hope this story is good.**

**Pointless filler: I love the sound ground control to Major Tom.**

**I made the idea myself I may or may not get help from Dimmension Traveler on this.**

**I will be on a family vacation; so I won't be able to update any of my stories for a month or two.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**A unknown Ultimatrix user appear and try to kill everyone, he has two sidekicks, and it up to Ben, Gwen, Kevin and a mysterious plumber to set things right.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler ****chapter 1 . May 22 **

**I hope you contuinue to write this story. I seems interesting.**

**I will continue this; I hope more people read it. I glad you like it, I do my best to continue it, it is going to be 3-shot a five shot best, but don't be afraid to favorite and follow it.**

* * *

**Last time:**

What the heroes didn't know was two mysterious characters were watching from the sideline. The two dark figures were planning something evil, and sinister. The larger male shadow load a form of alien assault rifle and the other creating a grey energy bubble.

* * *

**In a plumber base:**

The other Ben was in handcuffs with his Omnitrix being cover so he couldn't try anything. The three of them call Grandpa Max's (Officer Tennyson for Kevin). They had no idea what happen to cause this, could he be another Galvan that made an Omnitrix. They knew he couldn't be Albedo since; Albedo is still in an alien prison.

Max Tennyson was there; he was there to help interview the prisoner that attack the trio earlier. Azmuth was there surprise that there was a third Omnitrix in the universe. The four of them would interrogate him; Azmuth would use scanners to find out what is this new 'Tennyson' Omnitrix.

Ben enter the room he would try to get to him first, they decide they would each get 10 minute leaving 20 minutes until they would have to have the doppelganger have to go to the maximum security Plumber prison.

They had the criminal black hoodie and wallet in storage. His wallet, ID said his name was 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson', he manage to get everything right even the number on the ID, even had Ben social society number in it, and it was right.

The doppelganger smile as Ben took his seat. "So what should I call you?" The green jacket clad Ben asked.

"Let's see my name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but since we both are name Ben this would be awkward so you can call me Kirby." The other Ben said smirking.

"I am going to ask you some question, can you answer them." Ben asked.

"I got 60 minutes to kill why not." He said.

Ben wanted to question this but knew he had limited time. "OK mind telling me where you got the Omnitrix."

"If I told you it would confused you unless… I start at the beginning that is." Kirby said.

"You can go on." Ben said.

"Well it started when I was born, born with a Sadistic personality disorder." Kirby said.*

"Then what happen?" Ben asked.

"At the age of three I kill my first animal." He stops to see the look of Ben face, then continued, "Two years later I went crazy because I became too good at killing them and hiding them so I decided to go after humans my first was my kindergarten teacher, she was so kind she didn't even notice the scissors I was holding." He said giving a devilish smile. "A few days later that I kill my parents in cold blood, with a chief knife I found."

Ben looks at him in anger and disgust and tried to hide his fear.

"That very night I started to run looking for new and interesting people to meet and then kill them." Kirby said, before sighing, "A year later the authorities found me and after many fail attempts and dead fez's I was capture and put in a mental ward, I made a few escape attempts all involve me returning for a few days, except for one time I manage to stay away for one whole glorious delicious month." He said licking his lips at the thought. "It was like this for 4 years, until one year, while most kids were enjoying the first day of the summer vacation, I got a visit from two people one of them being our cousin the other being our grandfather." He said.

Ben's time ended then Gwen enters the room. Ben left, Kirby continue his story as if she was listening to it (which she was due to the one sided mirror, and the microphones in there). "They visit me to celebrate Gwendolyn first day of summer break; Max's wanted to see if I would be able to leave anytime soon, I act all innocent and claim that multiple members of the staff hurt me, being all sweet sicken me." He smile, ready for more.

* * *

***If I insult anyone I am sorry.**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: interrogation continue

**The secret of the multiverse 3  
**

* * *

**I don't own Ben 10 or Omniverse would never happen, it sucks, I like the artwork for the aliens because we can tell them apart, they seem to be unable to draw human beings heck if Omniverse was a spin-off show about Aliens effected by Ben for good or for bad, helping people who for some reason the plumbers can't help, that be awesome. Heck having a forever knight teen wanting to redeem himself would be better.**

**I don't normally do one – few shot I hope this story is good.**

**Pointless filler: I love the sound ground control to Major Tom.**

**I made the idea myself I may or may not get help from Dimmension Traveler on this.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**A unknown Ultimatrix user appear and try to kill everyone, he has two sidekicks, and it up to Ben, Gwen, Kevin and a mysterious plumber to set things right.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Dimmension Traveler ****chapter 1 . May 22 **

**I hope you contuinue to write this story. I seems interesting.**

**I will continue this; I hope more people read it. I glad you like it, I do my best to continue it, it's going to be 3-shot a five shot best, but don't be afraid to favorite and follow it.**

* * *

**Last time:**

What the heroes didn't know was two mysterious characters were watching from the sideline. The two dark figures were planning something evil, and sinister. The larger male shadow load a form of alien assault rifle and the other creating a grey energy bubble.

* * *

**In a plumber base:**

The other Ben was in handcuffs with his Omnitrix being cover so he couldn't try anything. The three of them call Grandpa Max's (Officer Tennyson for Kevin). They had no idea what happen to cause this, could he be another Galvan that made a Omnitrix. They knew he couldn't be Albedo since; Albedo is still in an alien prison.

Max Tennyson was there; he was there to help interview the prisoner that attack the trio earlier. Azmuth was their surprise that there was a third Omnitrix in the universe. The four of them would interrogate him; Azmuth would use scanners to find out what is this new 'Tennyson' Omnitrix.

Ben enter the room he would try to get to him first, they decide they would each get 10 minute leaving 20 minutes until they would have to have the doppelgänger have to go to the Maximum security Plumber prison.

They had the criminal black hoodie and wallet in storage. His wallet, ID said his name was 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson', he manage to get everything right even the number on the ID, even had Ben social society number in it, and it was right.

The doppelgänger smile as Ben took his seat. "So what should I call you?" The green jacket clad Ben asked.

"Let's see my name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but since we both are name Ben this would be awkward so you can call me Kirby." The other Ben said smirking.

"I am going to ask you some question, can you answer them." Ben asked.

"I got 60 minutes to kill why not." He said.

Ben wanted to question this but knew he had limited time. "OK mind telling me where you got the Omnitrix."

"If I told you it would confuse you unless… I start at the beginning that is." Kirby said.

"You can go on." Ben said.

"Well it started when I was born, born with a _Sadistic_personality_disorder." Kirby said._*

"Then what happen?" Ben asked.

"At the age of three I kill my first animal." He stops to see the look of Ben face, then continued, "Two years later I went crazy because I became too good at killing them and hiding them so I decided to go after humans my first was my kindergarten teacher, she was so kind she didn't even notice the scissors I was holding." He said giving a devilish smile. "A few days later that I kill my parents in cold blood, with a chief knife I found."

Ben looks at him in anger and disgust and tried to hide his fear.

"That very night I started to run looking for new and interesting people to meet and then kill them." Kirby said, before sighing, "A year later the authorities found me and after many fail attempts and dead fez's I was capture and put in a mental ward, I made a few escape attempts all involve me returning for a few days, except for one time I manage to stay away for one whole glorious delicious month." He said licking his lips at the thought. "It was like this for 4 years, until one year, while most kids were enjoying the first day of the summer vacation, I got a visit from two people one of them being our cousin the other being our grandfather." He said.

Ben's time ended then Gwen enters the room. Ben left, Kirby continue his story as if she was listening to it (which she was due to the one-sided mirror, and the microphones in there). "They visit me to celebrate Gwendolyn first day of summer break; Max's wanted to see if I would be able to leave anytime soon, I act all innocent and claiming that multiple members of the staff hurt me, being all sweet… it sicken me." He smiles, ready for more. He continues as if she was there the whole time which she was listening in on. "I would have been there for years if not for the Omnitrix crashing into my bedroom, when it open up and a watch got on my wrist all hell broke loose, the second I turn into Heatblast and the guards came into my room burn baby burn." He said, clearing enjoying it.

"I then made it to where Grandpa Max trailer was, in the parking lot, Gwendolyn try so hard to define herself but she seen what Heatblast could do, right before I became human again, I was confused, that was until I got it working again became Wildmutt, the old man fought so hard but share in Gwendolyn fate, dead." He smile, "It was like that for a month me become a alien killing people and getting what I needed to survived, running and killing far less as human until I met Kevin." Kevin then enters the room. "I then saw him he and I got along real fast, I was planning on killing him until he absorb the Omnitrix and when I saw him mutate because of the Omnitrix, we became real good friends that was until he mutate, he eventually became normal but can cover himself in rocks and stuff, we stole techs from the forever knights to kill and in Kevin case steal stuff from aliens, I found a human or two I didn't want to kill but keep; that was life for the longest time that was until eon attack." This surprises them, could this mean his story was true.

Kevin then said, "Go on."

The black hair Ben smirk, "As you know he turn all of us Ben's into his unwilling slaves, until he reach you, you fought him and won. You know that much, what you don't know is he tried again, but this time I was prepare and he was weak. Once I finish him off me and Kevin went dimension jumping killing multiply planets and life, getting help and that all there really is." The black cloth Ben then put his hand up counting backward from five and once he form a fist, an explosion happen knocking everyone but the bark hair Ben back.

* * *

***If I insult anyone I am sorry.**

**To be continued…**


End file.
